Recordando un final desastrozo (parte 1)
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Algo diferente. Lemmon. Hetero. Lovely Complex. OtanixRisa.


**Hola, hola:3**

 **Aquí Elii con una nueva historia *esquiva lo tomates***

 **Bien, antes que nada, quiero aclarar que pronto actualizare mis fic, es solo que eh estado algo ocupada, perdón:((**

 **Por otro lado, quiero aclarar también que esta no es una historia yaoi como todas las demás.**

 **Verán... hace mucho (como dos o tres años más o menos) me vi el anime de Lovely Complex, obvio me enamore, tomando en cuenta que comencé en el mundo del anime por esta serie eue~, so... hace poco me leí el manga (como... hace 1 día xDD) y la verdad es que me ah enamorado otra vez, y pues nada... me la pase todo el día buscando fics de estos dos (Koizumi y Otani), pero solo ahí como 3 y el resto esta en inglés :'v (PutaBida), así que pensé... ¿porque no?, y, salió esto(?)**

 **Los dejo para que lean esta cosa, la actualizare pronto (eso creo), bueno, solo si tiene aceptación, claro xD Y sino... pues se va a la basura :'v**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta obra no es mía, si lo fuera habría hentai en el manga :'v (aunque fuera solo un capítulo xD) Si buscando algo serio y tierno con amor incluido, están en lugar equivocado :v**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento uvu~ Estén tranquilos.**

.

.

.

.

.

Koizumi Risa no era muy conocida por su belleza, o al menos ella no recordaba que alguna vez alguien le hubiera alagado por ello.

Si por algo se destacaba más que nada era por su extrovertida y divertida personalidad, además de su inconfundible altura.

1.70 era un gran rango en altura cuando se trataba de una chica, claro, había dejado el complejo de esta hacía algunos años, no es como si la pudiera cambiar de todos modos, pero tampoco era del todo cierto que no le molestara a veces el ser tan alta.

Para aclararnos bien, había sido 6 años desde que termino la preparatoria, había olvidado en ese instante esta y se había dedicado al mundo del estilismo y el modelaje después de que una de sus amigas, hasta actualmente, Nobu-chan, le dijera que tal vez ese era su talento en especial. Ella no lo había negado, al contrario, pues después de ver que hasta ella podía ser bonita con un lindo vestido y poco maquillaje quedo cien por ciento convencida.

Uno de los lado que más se le había dificultado fue el convencer a sus padres, pues como todos, estos también deseaban ver a su hija bien preparada en unos años y verla como alguna de las mejores doctoras de su generación, o tal vez una abogada, hasta chef y mangaka eran aceptables.

Sin embargo... ella quería ser estilista.

Al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero después de ver su dedicación a con ello, decidieron apoyarla con la condición de acabar aunque fuera la universidad y recibir su titulo, Koizumi acepto más que contenta. Tres años después había acabado sus estudios, milagrosamente, con honores, o al menos no reprobando cada semestres. Eso era un logro bastante bueno para ella.

Y volvemos al presente, donde la cansado pelirroja se encontraba hecha un total desastre, con el cabello algo despeinado y sus pies hinchados de haber soportado estar sobre una cosas de 13 centímetros bajo sus pies. Allí era cuando se arrepentía de ser un tanto reconocida y tener que estar obligada a asistir a los eventos de las modelos que patrocinaba.

Soltó un suspiro un tanto ahogado, desviando la mirada a su zumbante teléfono. Sin prisa alguno lo tomo entre sus manos, abriendo la tapita y encontrándose con la foto de sus dos mejores amigas acompañándola en ella. Sonrió un poco y enseguida contesto la llamada.

-Habla Koizumi~ -hablo cerrando los ojos lentamente estirándose por todo el alcochonado sofá como si no se tratase de una señorita. Para lo que le portaba.

-¿Risa?, soy Chiharu-san...-su cuerpo se coloco derecho al escuchar las palabras al otro lado del teléfono- verás... se que es un poco raro que te llame ahora, pero la verdad es que no encontraba tú número y tenía algo importante que contarte... ¿Risa?

-¡Ah! -reacciono de pronto- si, lo siento... hola y, ¿que es eso tan importante?

-Oww, si, no importa, y pues... dentro de dos semanas haremos una pequeña reunión con nuestros compañeros de la preparatoria -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja al oír eso, pero decidió seguir escuchando- y...me preguntaba si te gustaría venir. Suzuki-kun me dijo que a lo mejor estarías ocupada, pero de cualquier manera se me hizo más correcto avisarte...

-Te agradezco eso, y gracias, por lo de la invitación, te enviare un e-mail por si es necesario, pero estate casi segura que estaré presente...

-¿Enserio?, me alegro muchísimo... gracias Risa.

-N-no hay de que, y me disculpas pero... eh tenido un día largo y...

-¡Oh!, si, lo siento mucho, entonces te dejo, adios. Cuídate.

-Igualmente Chicharu-san, adios...

La llamada colgó y entonces la pelirroja pudo levantarse del repentinamente incomodo sofá, arrancándose el vestido en el proceso y echando en la enorme cama frente a ella.

Un fuerte suspiro salio de sus rojos labios, al igual que una nostalgia le embriagaba de repente.

 _Otani_

Se burlo de repente su subconsciente y entonces soltó otro suspiro. Era casi imposible que el no asistiera. Seis años habían pasado de todo ello y casi podía sentirse frustrada por recordar su estúpido nombre. No quería hacerlo, no lo deseaba siquiera. Los recuerdos en aquella época en la preparatoria se aglomeraron en su mente y solo deseaba olvidar los que había compartido con cierto chico de cabello naranja y sonrisa despampanante.

 _Otani_

Si bien su vida en preparatoria no fue de ensueño, se sentía más que satisfecha con ella, excepto por una cosa... su primer y fallido -por no decir, no correspondido- amor.

 _Otani_

Antes de haber comenzando su carrera como estilista se había preguntado como hubiera sido su vida con su compañero de travesuras si este no hubiera elegido a... a la otra. Claramente seguirían siendo una peculiar pareja, por no decir extraña, pero una al final de cuentas. Se imaginaba que a lo mejor hubieran pasado por muchos problemas como cualquiera, pero que lo enfrentarían por el simple hecho de amarse.

Ya imaginaba como hubiera sido la primero vez que intentaran tener sexo. Un total fracaso, pero al final, y con suerte, terminarían riendo.

A lo mejor pensarían seriamente en tener hijos, a los cuales Otani les enseñaría a jugar el dichosos basquetball, y ella, si era una mujercita, a tejer, arreglarse, le compraría lindo vestidos y arreglaría como toda una princesa.

La inexplicable sonrisa en sus labios se deshizo al mismo tiempo que esta reaccionaba, meneando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Pero que basura pensaba.

Otani solo había sido una amor no correspondido, uno que enserio atesoro aún después de que, dando todo su empeño en se perfecta -a su modo- para él, este la dejaba, echando por la borda el esfuerzo de esos frustrantes tres años.

Aún recordaba vagamente el día que este la había rechazado decididamente, sin detener sus palabras, diciéndolo que ni de coña saldría con ella solo para hacer más ridículo del que de por si ya pasaban como amigos, eso entre muchas otra cosas que no era necesario recordar. Las palabras aún le calaban un poco hondo, otra cosa que estaba marcada en su mente a fuego fue cuando, después de que dispersarán parte de su enojo a Otani -ya que, como siempre, sus amigos se enteraban de todo-, este hubiera tenido el descaro -según Koizumi- de empezar una relación con nadie más y nadie menos que Kanzaki, la ex-novia del peli-naranja.

Todos se habían mostrado sorprendidos aquel día, pero, para no verse mal, dieron el buen visto, buenos, todos menos Nobu-chan y Koizumi. Esta última, excusándose con un dolor de estomago, había abandonado la sala de karaoke donde se encontraban todos.

Nadie la detuvo y enserio lo agradeció, no tenía mas que ganas de llegar a casa y echarse durante días en cama, hasta pudrirse de ser necesario. Obviamente su plan fue frustrantemente fallido cuando su madre insistió amablemente que debía volver al colegio; claro que como todo tiene un limite, y fue justo cuando la cuanteañera mujer la lanzo del colchón que se cambio para irse de allí.

Llegando un molesto silencio había inundado el aula, cuando la gente comenzó a ignorarla para regresar a lo suyo, cierto chico de baja estatura entro por la delizable puerta, provocando el sepulcral silencio de nuevo. Este solo paso de largo.

Ignorando la clase.

Ignorando los murmullos.

Ignorando a Koizumi.

" _Creo que tu eres la más indicada para mi..."_

Recordó la pelirroja esas falsas palabras. Solo apretó los labios y llego hasta su lugar, sentándose como normalmente lo haría, ignorando de paso también las sorprendidas miradas ante, tal vez, la seriedad del duo comediante del aula, por no decir de la escuela entera.

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal, o bueno, eso solo lo sentían algunos, más específicamente los que no estaban acostumbrados a las idioteces de Koizumi y Otani. Pero ellos estaban decididos a no dar explicaciones.

La mayor de los All Hanshin Kyojin salió con calma del aula una vez acabadas las clases, aquel extraño día no había asistido ninguno de sus amigos, por lo que se mantuvo sola durante su estancia en la escuela. Casi llegando a a salida, una mano en su brazo la hizo detenerse y girarse al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que el All Hanshin Kyojin menor.

-Quiero hablar contigo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa de Otani le traían muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que por más que intentara borrar simplemente su cabeza no le obedecía. La semi-chirriante puerta le hizo torcer los labios disimuladamente, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba junto con Otani, justo detrás de él " _Ni siquiera ahora puede tratarme caballerosamente_...". Fue un pensamiento fugaz, sin embargo no decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo era verdad.

Luego de un rato se hallaba ella misma sentada en uno de los sillones verdes de la casa del peli-naranja, quien bajo las escaleras con un cambo de ropa y sin la mochilas cargando. Camino, rodeando a la pelirroja y enseguida se sentó frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ni por la poca cercanía entre ellos Koizumi se sonrojaba o algo. Espera... ¿porqué querría él que ella se sonrojara?

-Solo ve al grano, Otani...-soltó la más alta. Las palabras de la chica lo regresaron de sus pensamientos.

-Como sabrás, ahora salgo con Kanzaki...-al no ver reacción de la contraría, prosiguió- y, la semana que viene decidimos los chicos y los demás hacer una pequeña reunión por que... bueno, ella salió con honores en su generación...-la pelirroja solo asintió- imagine que...-prosiguió Otani- que tu y Nobu-chan irá, por lo que, solo te pido... en serio, que muestres una buenas cara cuando estes allí y no muestres uno de tus dramas.

Auch.

Eso enserio le había dolido a la mayor, pero después de todo era algo que incluso ella podía lograr, ¿o no?. Tal vez y hasta era una oportunidad para madurar, después de todo Otani ahora tenía novia, y a como iban las cosas con ellos y su... amistad, estaba más que claro que el All Hanshin Kyojin había desaparecido, esta vez para siempre.

-Yo... esta bien -murmuro simplemente sin una pizca de entusiasmo en sus palabras, algo no muy normal en ella.

-Koizumi, por favor, es un favor que... ¡Espera!, ¿dijiste que "esta bien"? -el peli-naranja miro con incredibilidad a su amiga- no es broma, ¿verdad...?

-Oh, vamos, hasta yo puedo actuar madura de vez en cuando. ¿Y sabes? -trago saliva, pensándoselo dos veces, pero al final lo dijo- No quiero avergonzarte frente a **tu novia** -las palabras salieron como veneno de su boca, un veneno con el que ella sola se provocaba daño en el órgano más importante de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Otani decidió ignorar eso, aunque sintiendo cierto remordimiento por dentro.

" _Te amo Otani, e-enserio te amo..."_

Recordó vagamente el más bajito, aquel día en el que Koizumi se le había declarado enfrente de un estadio repleto de gente. Aquel día que él la había reconocido como su novia.

Su mirada viajo hasta la actual Koizumi, la cual, ya no reconocía ni el mismo al parecer. La chica parecía desganada, las leves ojeras en sus ojos no daban mucho a la imaginación y sobre todo la sonrisa falsa que adornaba su rostro.

-Bien, si eso fue todo, ya debo irme. Mamá estará preocupada sino...-corto allí, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Definitivamente eso no le interesaba a Otani y quería callar antes de que el mismo se lo dijera.

De salida, de nuevo la delgada mano de Otani la alcanzo, y por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo de que le hablará solo para decirle que no la quería cerca, que era un estorbo, que no era más que una buenas compañera, una colega y cómplice de sus bromas y malos augurios... que nunca la vería si quiera como una chica.

Alejo su mano de un manotazo, tomando su bolso para tomarlo como defensa.

-No me toque, por favor...-y acto seguido salio por la chirriante puerta, dejando a un Otani sorprendido y algo enojado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La semanas paso y con ello la fiesta que, sino se equivocaba, el mismo Otani había preparado para Kanzaki " _Él nunca hizo algo así para mi..."_ pensó sin realmente quererlo.

Cuando Otani y ella aún tenían una relación -si se le podía llamar así-, la pelirroja dudo más de una o dos veces si realmente este la amaría. Ahora se podía decir más que claro que nunca fue así.

Siempre creyó que un día se cansaría de ella, el solo respondía un ' _No seas idiota y deja de pensar en esas cosas, idiota_ ' y era más que suficiente para ella, pero ahora no, ahora sentía que el tan solo hecho de que Otani le prometiera algo tendría que ser de rodillas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y enseguida mordió su labio, reteniendo las lagrimas. Aún dolía. Dolía saber que ya no era suyo, que nunca la había amado tanto como ella

Se odiaba por ser tan estúpida y haberlo arriesgado todo en algo que ella sabía no duraría para siempre porque no era un cuento de hadas ni nada igual. De nuevo tallo sus ojos y agradeció aún no haberse maquillado para la dichosa reunión.

Calmándose de nueva cuenta, tomo el delineador y se lo coloco en los ojos calmadamente, aún tenía tiempo después de todo. El timbre de la planta baja sono y a voz de el par de amigas se escucho, enseguida sus manos se movieron a más prisa, de milagro no arruinando el maquillaje. La puerta sono del otro lado, y esto solo aumento sus nervios.

-E-esperen, por favor...-con cuidado de acerco por milesima vez en la noche al espejo, verificando que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. El corto vestido color morado y strapple algo ajustado a su cuerpo no le quedaba mal, e incluso ella lo admitía. Era el que había usado cuando decidió ayudar a Mimi-chan hacía unos ayeres, y enserio agradecía a la mujer del trailer por habérselo regalado como agradecimiento, además de un par de zapatos y el secreto para verse igual de despampanante que ese día. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de portar algo tan pequeño, además, era de los pocas veces que se comportaba tan femenina, y una vez al año no estaba nada mal.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto una vez tomado su bolso y poner brillo en sus labios. El rostro de sus dos amigas lo decía todo.

Estaba lista para olvidar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hola, hola:3**

 **Espero en serio les haya gustado uvu~ Se quedo un poco en suspenso, y si, se que Otani es un hijo de puta, pero pronto lo amarán (a no seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer(?)**

 **De igual manera gracias por leer y les mando un beso lleno de baba y una abrazo apapachador uvu~**

 **Elii se despide, chau °/3/°**

 _ **PD: dejen un bonito review o fv:3 Siempre me hacen muy feliz cuando lo hacen UuU~**_


End file.
